1. Field of the Invention
Generally speaking, the present invention relates to the field of tracking systems. More specifically, an embodiment of the present invention is a system and device that can be used to track mobile assets. These assets can include, for example, semi-trailers, intermodal isotainers, rail cars, and the like.
2. Description of Prior Art
In 2007, there were over 330,000 Department of Transportation registered commercial trucking lines in the United States generating $97.5 billion in annual revenue. Truck trailers are the primary freight delivery equipment asset in the transport of non-containerized freight in the United States. It is estimated that there are between 2.5 million to 3.0 million dry-van trailers in use. Of these, the Federal Motor Carrier Safety Administration (FMCSA) estimates no more that 2% have location reporting technology installed. The high cost of purchasing and installing numerous components on each trailer, and the costs of operating the current systems, has resulted in this low market penetration.
There is a need for an improved system and device for tracking mobile assets as described in more detail below.